In the development of modern motor vehicles, at least one objective of the vehicle engineer is to increase the efficiency, and hence lower the fuel consumption, of an automobile. One way of optimizing the fuel consumption of a motor vehicle involves combining various engine types into a vehicle. Reference is here also made to a so-called hybrid vehicle. In this case, for example, a conventional gasoline or diesel engine can be combined with a natural gas engine. However, gasoline or diesel engines can also be combined with a fuel cell or battery-based electric engine, for example.
During or after a drip, the driver of a motor vehicle generally also has to find out the respectively traveled kilometers and, for example, the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle. This is why modern motor vehicles most often exhibit an onboard computer, which can display this information to the driver. If a motor vehicle has two engines, the driver can at present only be shown how many kilometers he or she has traveled with the vehicle or how high the fuel consumption of the vehicle was as a whole, regardless of which portion of the distance was covered with which engine of the motor vehicle. It is currently impossible to separately display the distance traveled with a respective engine or the consumption of an individual engine.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a way of better informing the driver of a motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.